Sin ti
by Tsubasa Nicte
Summary: Jack sonrió jurándose a si mismo que encontraría la manera para que ambos estuvieran juntos. - JackxOc- Oneshot


-Disclaimer: Personajes de El origen de los Guardianes que es una película animada, producida por DreamWorks Animation y distribuida por Paramount Pictures. Basada en los libro de _The Guardians of Childhood_ de Joyce y el corto _The Man in the Moon_ de Joyce y Reel Fx.

**Advertencia: LEMON**

* * *

- Mary déjame ir – exclamo Jack Frost al sentir que era acorralado hacia la pared de la habitación por una joven de pelo rojizo con ojos negros de tez pálida

- No lo haré escucha Jack – contrarresto Mary pero fue interrumpida por el joven pálido.

- No Mary entiende soy un espíritu soy inmortal en cambio tu eres humana no podemos estar juntos – dijo Jack evitando mirarla a los ojos

Se escucho un sollozo de Mary. Ella se acerco a su oído haciendo que Jack por dentro temblara al sentir su cálido aliento y ella susurro – Podrán pasar siglos enteros pero mi corazón y mi alma siempre serán tuyos Jack Frost –se acerco a sus labios hasta rozarlos y ahí donde el espíritu del invierno perdió la poca compostura que le quedada.

La volteo quedando ella ahora acorralada sobre la pared y Jack la beso con necesidad no quería dejarla, era suya, solo suya. Cuando terminaron la volvió a besar ahora en el cuello sintiendo como temblaba. No, ya no podía controlarse.

- Mary te necesito

- Lo se, yo también

Sintió como Jack la cargaba y la dejaba en la cama y el se acomodaba arriba suyo – Lo siento – murmuro el espíritu antes de besarla y empezar a quitarle la ropa mientras besaba su cuello y empezaba a acariciar sus piernas. Podía sentir la diferencia de temperatura Jack estaba frió pero ella se sentía como en un sauna caliente. Finalmente sintió como era observada por el espíritu.

Jack la observaba maravillado era hermosa - Te amo – dijo Jack y sin más la beso y se fue bajando a sus senos donde escucho suspiros de ella llenando la habitación. Hasta que llego a su centro de placer.

- Jack- gritó Mary donde siguió una serie de gemidos

El joven pálido complacido siguió con su trabajo hasta que logro lo inevitable escuchando un gran gemido de parte de la joven con la respiración entrecorta

- Jack Frost – se incorpora un poco con la respiración algo agitada después de su primer orgasmo – ¿Donde aprendiste eso? –pregunto algo celosa

El espíritu del invierno solo sonrió, se acerco y la beso haciendo que probara su propio sabor sintiendo que se humedeciera su entrepierna – Quien dijo que en estos 300 años solo estuve haciendo que nevara. Soy un espíritu curioso– ella iba replicar pero la callo besándola – Además tu eres mi primera vez me alegra que te haya complacido – dijo haciendo que se sonrojara Mary.

- Todavía estas vestido – observo la joven

- Eso tiene solución- se empezó a quitar la ropa dejándola a un lado de la cama. Cuando se quita su ultima prenda se volteo hacia la joven provocando que Mary se pusiera roja. Se volvió acomodar arriba de ella pero la joven pelirroja evitaba mirarlo- ¿Pasa algo Mary?

Era una tonta pero era la primera vez de ambos podía sentir algo duro rozando su cuerpo sabiendo de antemano que era pero el ataque de timidez que sentía no se iba – Lo siento – susurro viéndolo por fin viéndolo a la cara – Es que es la primera vez que veo a un hombre espíritu desnudo – bromeo tratando de explicarse

Jack sonrió y la besa - No te preocupes seré cuidadoso – se acomoda entre sus piernas besando sus labios y su cuello dirigiendo su mano hacia su monte venus tratando de relajarla.

Era demasiado sentía como Jack la besaba en los labios, en el cuello y al mismo tiempo que jugaba con su entrepierna junto la frialdad rozando su cuerpo era una combinación excitante. Poco a poco sentía que se acercaba a su segundo orgasmo, sus manos se aferraron a los hombros del espíritu – Ohhh Jack – gimió habiendo llegando al climax y sintiendo como Jack la penetraba.

Se espero sintiendo las contracciones en el interior de Mary y sin poder evitarlo soltó un ronco gemido quería moverse pero no quería lastimarla. Mordió el hombro de la pelirroja tratando de contenerse esperando que se acostumbrara, sin embargo sintió como la joven se acercaba para besarlo y ella misma comenzaba a mover sus caderas. Sonrió entre el beso y se movió haciendo suspirar ambos.

Podía sentir como sus senos rozaban con su cuerpo, las piernas de ella abrazando su cuerpo, la calidez de ella, como lo llamaba en sus gemidos. La beso sin detener el ritmo de su cuerpo que al principio fue tranquilo ahora era rápido y duro. Se separo de sus labios por falta de aire. Ambos con la respiración erradica sentía como un cosquilleo en su miembro, dirigió su mano a su monte venus tratando de estimularla con su mano al mismo ritmo que sus embestidas y la otra la dejo en su cintura. La reacción fue inmediata se abrazo aún mas a su cuerpo helado y sintiendo la contracción del tercer orgasmo de ella y el primero suyo.

Podía sentir como ambos trataban de recuperar el aire Jack estaba sobre su pecho sin aparentemente ganas de moverse al igual que ella, levanto sus manos y empezó a acariciar el pelo blanco del espíritu- Jack por que al principio te disculpaste – cuestiono una vez que su cabeza comenzó a recordar el momento en que la recostó en la cama.

Jack se incorporo un poco para verla a la cara y respondió – Es que por mi culpa vas a sufrir – vio como ella sonreía y le decía

- Yo no sufro cuando estoy contigo, yo sufro cuando estoy sin ti– Jack sonrió jurándose a si mismo que encontraría la manera para que ambos estuvieran juntos.

* * *

Mi primer fanfic y tenia que ser con Jack Frost de antemano una disculpa por mis horrores de ortografía trate de ser lo mas apegado al personaje de Jack o_o


End file.
